


There's Nothing to Be Afraid Of

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: Nozomi was pretty sure what she felt toward Honoka was love. She’s lucky she had some friends to help sort a few things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more nozohono

"What's going on with you and Honoka?"

The question was asked as soon as Nozomi slid open the door to the clubroom. Nico hadn't even turned around from her spot in front of the computer, the lights in the room still turned off. It would only be the two of them for a while. Eli had volunteered to help the second years with some student council duties, and Rin was in desperate need of tutoring from Hanayo and Maki.

Nozomi should have guessed that Nico would have been the first to pick up on it. Nico was always much more attentive to these types of things then she would ever let on. She was a dearly held friend and easy to confide in. Not that any of that made Nozomi want to be any more an open book than necessary

"I don't know what you mean?" Nozomi answered, flicking the light switch up as she walked into the room. She tossed her bag onto the table and took a seat.

"I'm not blind you know," Nico said, wincing at the bright light. "The others might not be able to see it, but I can. Nothing gets past Nico after all."

Nozomi kept quiet, focusing on the table in front of her. She twiddled absently with the strap on her bag, doing her best to fight off an oncoming bout of nerves and put on a well-rehearsed smile.

"I'm not going to force you to say anything." Nico spun around in her chair, facing Nozomi for the first time. "But I can tell you aren't acting like you usually do, and I'm pretty sure that Honoka is the reason why."

Nozomi swallowed. "What makes you think it has anything to do with Honoka?"

"I can see it during practice." Nico held up a finger, pointing at Nozomi. "It's like you've been weird around her lately."

"Have I been that obvious about it?" Nozomi looked down at the table, still fidgeting with her bag's strap.

"Not really. You've actually been subtle about it so I doubt Honoka's noticed anything if that's what you're worried about."

Nozomi sighed, leaning back in her chair. "That's good."

"But you're still acting strange, and I want to know why. It's weird to see you try and avoid a friend, especially Honoka." Nico narrowed her eyes, resting her chin in her hands. "So tell me."

"I don't think it's something I should tell anyone." Nozomi looked up to meet Nico's eyes, offering a practiced smile. "It's best if I keep it to myself for now."

Nico kept up her invasive stare. "Tell me," she said, voice flat.

"Thanks, Nicocchi, but I'm not sure telling you would help anything." Nozomi sighed, shoulders tensing as she tried to keep her eyes focused on Nico. "It's for the best if Honoka never finds out about how I feel."

"How you feel?" Nico's eyes widened.

Nozomi internally cursed herself and tapped a finger on the table, Nico was much better at this than she remembered. "Forget you heard that," she said, low and steady.

"So that's what this whole thing is," Nico smirked, leaning forward with her head still resting on top of her hands. "You like her, don't you?"

Nozomi kept quiet, breaking her eyes away from Nico's. Choosing instead to focus on the many different idol posters around the room. Nobody was ever supposed to find out about any of this. But she thought it was just like Nico to be the first one to piece it together.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Nico said Nozomi refused to look. "You're in love with Honoka."

The feelings Nozomi felt became much more concrete as she heard Nico say them aloud. It wasn't simplee affection that would be easy to hide behind fake smiles and forced laughter. No, it was love. That realization made it so much harder for Nozomi to justify turning her back and running away, no matter how much she wanted to.

Nozomi allowed herself a few deep and quiet breaths. "I guess it is."

Nico leaned back in her chair, taking a moment to compose herself. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Nozomi answered, looking back up at Nico.

"Why not?" Nico narrowed her eyes further, frustration much more apparent.

"Because I doubt Honoka would ever think of me in the same way," Nozomi responded without taking any time to think, surprising herself with the answers candor.

"That's dumb."

Nozomi was taken off guard by the blunt response. "Why would you say that?"

"I mean, it's Honoka we are talking about here, right?" Nico asked, Nozomi slowly nodded along. "Even if she didn't feel the same way, do you think she would ever act any different around you?"

"No, but that isn't the problem." Nozomi found her voice rising a few levels from its former quiet. "Even if things would go back to normal if I asked her. I still know that she wouldn't say yes, so what's the point?"

"How do you even know she wouldn't say yes?" Nico reclined back into her chair, eyes still focused. "I'm pretty sure I've seen that idiot hug you and compliment you all the time. She might feel the same way."

"Honoka isn't an idiot, Nicocchi," Nozomi said, Nico rolled her eyes, "and I know she wouldn't say yes because I've consulted the cards a few times and never gotten a positive reading."

It wasn't a lie, Nozomi kept telling herself. She never received a positive reading in all the many times she searched for help from her trusty tarot cards, but that didn't mean she had ever received a negative answer either. Every time the cards had turned up neutral forecasts that were hard to piece together as if spurring her on to make the choice herself. That choice being to try and bury whatever feelings she had.

Nico scoffed. "Who cares what the cards say. You like Honoka, don't you?"

"I do like Honoka." It was the first time Nozomi said it out loud, it was easier than she imagined. "But you know better than anyone that my cards never lie."

"Oh, I know how weirdly accurate those dumb cards are." Nico shivered at the thought. "But this is Honoka we're talking about here."

"So?" Nozomi tilted her head to the side.

"Do you think she would let some stupid cards tell her who she can and can't fall in love with," Nico said. Nozomi kept quiet, choosing only to stare back. "You watch her more than I do so you already know this, but even I know that something like that wouldn't stop her from getting what she wanted. Honoka's way too hardheaded to let your cards get in the way of that."

"I prefer to call her determined." Nozomi allowed herself a small smile.

"Whatever." Nico brushed a hand in front of her face. "What I'm saying is that you shouldn't be scared to open up to her."

Nozomi chuckled for what felt like the first time in days. "That's not very convincing coming from you."

"Yeah yeah." Nico brushed off the veiled jab. "My point still stands. You shouldn't just listen to what your cards say. You deserve to be happy sometimes too, you know."

"Thanks, Nicocchi." Nozomi smiled a tender smile, one that Nico returned for a brief second. "You give some good advice when you need to."

"Of course, Nico only gives the best advice." Nico haughtily flipped some hair back behind her shoulder. "That's why you should listen to me and tell her before anyone else finds out."

Nozomi's heart clenched and stomach dropped. Fear coming back after the brief moments of solace. "You think that anyone else noticed?"

"I don't know," Nico answered with a shrug, doing nothing to ease any of Nozomi's worries. "But someone will figure it out if you keep acting so suspicious all the time."

Her words hung in the air, Nozomi did her best to not focus to hard on them. She had come to terms with the fact that Nico would be the first to piece together why she was being less involved with Honoka than before. But the mere thought of anyone else finding out was terrifying. Even Eli, who Nozomi trusted more than anyone else, was someone she wouldn't tell unless absolutely necessary.

Nico glanced up at the clock before gathering her bag and standing up, breaking the silence. "I've got to make dinner tonight so I'm going to leave a little early."

"Always the caring older sister." Nozomi forced a smirk that even she herself couldn't buy into. The playfulness sounding hollow even to her own ears.

Nico sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way toward the door, stopping before sliding it open. "At least think about telling Honoka, please. I don't want you to get your heart broken because you made a bunch of excuses not to tell her."

Taking the silence as her answer, Nico carefully slid the door shut behind her as she left.

Nozomi stared down at the table, nervous fingers toyed with the bottom edge of her skirt. What were once subtle feelings toward Honoka that could she could push down and tuck away, were now brought out into the forefront and magnified. It wasn't about whether these feelings were love anymore. It was about how to deal with being in love with someone Nozomi didn't know how to tell.

Her thoughts filled with nothing but questions and fears. How could she even tell Honoka? There wasn't any chance of her feeling the same way.

Nozomi shook her head and stood up, gathering her things and leaving the clubroom. Nico had pulled the feelings out of her, and she was thankful for that. But now every question and doubt was even more real.

Nico was right, others had noticed.

It was a typical day of practice. Everyone running through different parts their new routine and keeping focused. That also meant Nozomi had been keeping her distance from Honoka. Her talk with Nico making her even more hyper focused on keeping what she felt was a safe distance.

Honoka would approach with all the vibrant smiles and cheer that she could muster, but it was always met with the same reply. Nozomi gave half-hearted laughs and placating words before turning her back to focus on whatever particular step she needed to practice. Nozomi could pick out the slight disappointment painted all over Honoka's face every time it happened. It tore her apart

After practice, Kotori and Umi cornered Nozomi on the roof as everyone else went home for the day. She watched Kotori smile and tug a stoic Umi alongside her. She knew there wasn't any getting out of this now.

"Nozomi," Kotori said as the rest of the group left, smiling as bright as always.

"Did you guys want to talk about something?" Nozomi asked, looking between the two. She had finished gathering the rest of her things to leave.

"Yeah, Umi and I noticed something today, and we wanted to ask you about it," Kotori answered, still tugging on Umi's arm.

Nozomi kept quiet, gnawing on her bottom lip and looking around the roof. Nico must not have been right, she wasn't being near as subtle as she thought.

Umi cleared her throat. "It seemed like you were acting differently around Honoka today, and we were wondering why. We thought of a few things on our own, but we figured it was best to ask you ."

"What do you two think is going on?" Nozomi asked, curious if her fears weren't as obvious as she thought.

"I'll let Kotori explain her own embarrassing idea after," Umi said, shooting a quick glance to her side. Kotori shrugged, keeping up her smile. "But I think that Honoka might have done something that upset you, and I want you to know that you can tell us whatever it is. We will make sure that she apologizes for it immediately and make sure it never happens again."

Nozomi was quick to raise her hands and wave of the accusation. "That's not it at all. Honoka hasn't done anything wrong. I promise you that."

Umi leaned in closer, narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Believe me Umi. Honoka hasn't done anything to make me upset. None of this is her fault." Nozomi answered without hesitation.

Kotori nudged Umi's side. "See, I told you Honoka didn't do anything wrong."

Umi only sighed, not in anger or frustration, just a new sense of relief.

Nozomi shifted her eyes to Kotori, silently waiting for her to open up. She could make out the blush that had taken over Umi's cheeks. Whatever it was must have been at least mildly embarrassing. That could have only meant that Kotori guessed it right, Nozomi thought. She felt her breath catch in her throat, finding it hard to swallow.

"I guess I should tell you what I think," Kotori said, staring straight at Nozomi. Umi had shifted her focus to the ground. "When I watch the way you act around Honoka, it looks like you might have a crush on her."

"I told her the idea was ridiculous." Umi was quick to cut in, still not making eye contact. "Right?"

"Well, Umi," Nozomi started, her voice much smaller than normal. She found it hard to focus under the prying, but if her talk with Nico meant anything, she had at least come to terms with what she felt. "Kotori is right. I do like Honoka."

Nozomi almost wanted to smile, the acceptance of what she felt rolled off her tongue. It felt good.

"I knew it." Kotori reeled back and cheered, hands clasped together and rubbing up against Umi's shoulder.

Umi kept her head down. "You can't be serious, Nozomi."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nozomi asked, not surprised by Umi's doubt.

"You know how much Kotori and I care about Honoka, right?" Umi shot back, Nozomi nodded. "Because of that, I know that sometimes she can be a bit of a nuisance. So I'm surprised that you of all people would be… interested in her."

"That sounded kinda mean to Honoka, Umi," Kotori said.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "Kotori is right. That didn't sound like a very nice thing to say about Honoka."

"That isn't what I meant at all." Umi furiously waved her hands in front of her face, blush on her cheeks growing darker. "I think that Honoka is amazing, you both know that. I'm just surprised Nozomi wasn't put off by some of her antics, that's all."

Kotori tapped her chin. "That does make sense. What do you like about Honoka?" She focused her attention toward Nozomi.

"I like almost everything about her. The way she's always smiling, how she always tries to put on a tough face for all us, and I enjoy being around her all the time. She makes me happy." Nozomi surprised herself with how everything came out. There was still a ball of nerves nestled somewhere deep inside her stomach, but they were easier to force down and pack away.

"That does sound like Honoka," Kotori said, Umi smiling and nodding alongside her.

"I actually think that if I asked I'd be the one to get rejected. I doubt Honoka would ever feel the same way."

Those words were a mistake. Nozomi had never intended to open up that far. She found herself wanting to share secrets, but in her easy and comfortable conversation, her own insecurities had leaked out without stopping. The wide-eyed looks from Kotori and Umi were all the proof she needed. Nobody was ever supposed to hear this much.

"What makes you think Honoka wouldn't like you back?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I've seen the way Honoka is around you. She likes you a lot too, Nozomi. I'm sure if you asked her she might say yes," Kotori said.

Nozomi let a second pass by, taking deep breaths and recomposing herself, still trying to process her own blunder. "Do you two really believe that?"

"Of course," they answered in unison.

"I'm sure if you asked her, she could very well say yes," Umi said, still holding a warm smile.

"Umi's right." Kotori wore an inviting smile of her own. "Honoka would love to hear about how you feel about her."

"You're sure?" Nozomi asked. She was met with a pair of quick nods.

"I'm not Honoka so I can't answer for her," Umi said, stuttering a bit as she continued. "But I do know that she loves hearing about how much people care about her."

The pressures that Nozomi had been holding in released, at least a little. If anyone were going to know about how Honoka would react to something like a confession, who better to get the information from then her two childhood friends. Even if it was accidental to mention, the reassurance had been more than worth it. Maybe it could help give an extra little push she needed to come out and confess. Or at least set her on the path.

"Thanks a lot you two." Nozomi bowed her head, a content grin on her face. "This helped me sort some things out."

"We're always happy to help," Kotori said.

"You don't have to hesitate to ask us anything about this, or Honoka in the future," Umi finished with a small bow of her own.

Quick goodbyes were given, and Umi and Kotori left for the evening. Leaving Nozomi alone on the rooftop to her thoughts.

She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. The sun had started setting, the subtle shades of orange looking warm over the school grounds. Any fear of Honoka ever rejecting her outright and changing their friendship irreparably had been dashed away. Replaced instead with plain and simple anxiety toward confessing. It was more straightforward and much easier to understand. Nozomi was no longer bogged down in fears of losing a friend if she were to confess.

None of that would make the actual fear of telling Honoka go away.

Eli had invited herself over to Nozomi's apartment. It wasn't exactly a strange thing for Eli to do, but it wasn't often she was so forward about it. Nozomi was well aware that Eli didn't want to spend a simple evening together. There had to have been more to it than that.

Nozomi saw the light tension in the way Eli gingerly picked up her cup of recently brewed tea, taking a few small sips before setting it back down on the table in front of her and sinking into her chair. Nozomi knew that Eli had figured it out, it wasn't something that she would be able to hide for much longer.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nozomi asked from her seat next to Eli's.

Eli gripped at her cup and took a few more quiet sips of her drink. "I talked with Nico today about a few things."

"Oh, about what?" Nozomi knew there was no sincerity to her question, though she wondered if Nico had actually told her. That thought didn't sit well. She was quick to dismiss it, certain that Nico wouldn't be so loose with her secrets. Though she wondered how much of a secret it was at this point.

"I wanted to ask her a few questions about you," Eli said, looking up to meet Nozomi's eyes. "Because you haven't been acting like yourself lately when we're around the rest of the group. I had a few thoughts about why, and I wanted to ask Nico if she was seeing the same things that I was."

Nozomi couldn't find it in herself to look at Eli directly, instead focusing just past her. She methodically tapped her fingers along the side of her cup. "What did you think the problem was?"

"Well, I knew it had something to do with Honoka, and at first I thought that something happened between you two. It almost seemed like you were trying to avoid her, and that made me worry."

Nozomi wanted to speak up, there wasn't any reason she couldn't open up and tell Eli on her own. She knew better than to assume Eli would ever think any less of her, but it was hard. Her mouth ran dry and her eyes wandered, making it almost impossible to find the proper wording.

Eli took in a deep breath. "But after my talk with Nico, I was finally able to piece together what the problem was."

Nozomi didn't wait for Eli to finish, cutting in immediately. "Did Nicocchi tell you?" Her nerves painfully evident as she spoke.

"I had my suspicions before I talked to her," Eli started, "it was a small thing during practice. I watched you two bump into each other and Honoka seemed fine after, but you didn't. It was so subtle I doubt anyone even noticed, but I could tell you were embarrassed, and you don't get embarrassed like that very often. All Nico did was confirm what I was already thinking."

Nozomi set her tea down on the table, waiting in silence. Hoping that Eli would mention it before she would have to.

"Do you like Honoka?" Eli asked, her words slow and measured.

Nozomi nodded slowly. "I do. I like her a lot."

Just as with Nico, Nozomi found the admission coming much easier than anticipated. Though it wasn't much of a surprise. If there was anyone she felt completely comfortable being open with, it was Eli.

Eli smiled wide, even showing some teeth. "That's wonderful, Nozomi. You two would be perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Elichi." Nozomi looked to meet Eli's eyes for the first time.

Eli set her cup down, putting her hands on her knees and leaning forward. "So when are you going to tell Honoka about all this."

"About that." Nozomi breathed deeply. "I'm not sure I'm going to tell her at all. I've thought about it for a while, and I don't I could ever bring myself to confess."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to bring up," Nozomi said.

She could think back to how Honoka made her feel. The rapid beating of her heart, scary ever-present nerves, and a happiness that was so different from what she felt toward any friend. It was a unique and lovely feeling, but at the same time, scary and intimidating. A feeling that she never experienced before, making it hard to properly convey to Honoka.

"I can understand that, but it's not like you at all." Eli waited a moment, tapping thoughtfully on her chin. Nozomi couldn't find any way to disagree. "Why don't we start with all the things you like about Honoka."

Nozomi smiled, she could make out the faint tinge of pink on Eli's cheeks. "I'm not sure I know where to start. I've never put it into words."

"Just tell me the first thing that comes to mind when you think about her," Eli said, her red cheeks betraying her confident tone.

"I don't know if I can think of anything I don't like about her," Nozomi started, slightly sweaty hands grabbing at her uniform's skirt. "You know how cheerful Honoka is, always trying to make sure that everyone is just as happy as she is. It's so easy for me to be happy and open when I'm around her, I've never felt like that before. She's so special to me, and I don't even know what else I could say to describe how happy I am to know someone so amazing."

Nozomi licked her dry lips and tried to swallow. It all seemed so much more real when actually said aloud. How much she cared about Honoka. How much she loved her. All of it pushing Nozomi closer to a decision to move forward, to try and get her happiness like Nico had mentioned.

"I think that's wonderful, Nozomi," Eli said, head tilted to the side with a warm smile. "You should tell Honoka exactly what you just told me. It would be the perfect way to confess."

Nozomi met Eli's inviting gaze. "I'm not sure about that, Elichi."

"I don't think there is any way Honoka could say no if you tell her exactly what you told me."

"Do you think she would like that?" Nozomi asked.

Eli leaned forward, cheer painted across her face. "Of course, anyone would want to hear someone tell them how special they are. What you said was very sweet, I know Honoka would love to hear something like that. Especially if it were from you."

The way Eli made it sound so easy was something Nozomi was able to find hope in. Maybe it wouldn't be all that hard to tell Honoka. What was even stopping her, to begin with? Only a fear of rejection that Eli made feel insignificant under the idea of what she could have with Honoka. It was a reassuring thought, one full of newfound confidence and hope that things could work out.

"Thanks, Elichi," Nozomi said. "Maybe I should try and tell Honoka how I feel."

"You definitely should." Eli slumped back into her chair, sighing as she sank back. "You've been worrying me lately with how strange you've been acting, so I hope everything works out for the best. You deserve to be happy too, Nozomi.

Nozomi wasn't often the one on the receiving end of advice and comfort, usually electing to hang back and help others with their own issues. But she could get used to the kind words and warmth that came with them. Part of her wondered if this would be what it felt like if she were with Honoka. That thought alone uprooting some of the deeply ingrained fears. Confessing didn't seem all that scary anymore.

It was a spur of the moment idea.

In a fit of confidence after a particularly intense afternoon of practice, Nozomi had asked if she could accompany Honoka on her way home. There was no plan or forethought put into the decision, only encouraging words from her friends that had given Nozomi a feeling that she could actually tell Honoka.

The afternoon sidewalks were empty. Most everyone had already made their way home from work or school before their practice ended. It was a small amount of reassurance to Nozomi. There weren't any unnecessary onlookers to what she hoped would occur later.

"I get to walk home with Nozomi today." Honoka's words were nearly hummed as she bobbed her head from side to side, large smile on her face.

Nozomi altered her pace, falling into step beside Honoka. "You seem happy about that."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Honoka looked to her side in faux anger, eyes narrowed and cheeks puffed. "This is special. It's the first time we've walked home together with just the two of us."

"That makes you this happy?" Nozomi asked. She wanted to hear Honoka say it. Just for herself more than anything.

Honoka met Nozomi's eyes. "Spending time with you always makes me happy."

Nozomi turned her attention forward and kept silent, eyes following the sidewalk down the street. She was doing all she could to keep the rapidly growing blush on her cheeks in check. It wasn't like her. The false confidence from before a distant memory, overtaken by Honoka's blunt and sweet words.

"It surprised me when you asked to walk with me today," Honoka said suddenly, eyes no longer focused on her side.

Nozomi didn't bother looking to Honoka. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, you've never asked to spend time with only me since we became friends. I was a little worried that maybe you were avoiding me." Honoka scratched the back of her head and readjusted the bag hanging on her shoulder.

Great, even Honoka had started to notice, Nozomi thought. She took a quick glance to her side and could see the nerves in Honoka's grip and the tension of her shoulders. It was completely unfitting. Honoka should be relaxed and open, but Nozomi couldn't find it in herself to speak up.

"I know it's not true when I think about it," Honoka spoke back up. "You're even walking with me right now, so of course you weren't trying to avoid me. It was something dumb I was thinking about by myself so you should forget I even said anything," she mumbled out the last bit with her head down.

Nozomi turned into a small nearby park and Honoka followed along, she glanced about to make sure nobody was around. Her only thoughts being to set everything straight. She had made Honoka feel responsible for the poor way she had been acting. It was unacceptable. Nozomi wanted to steel herself and do her best to explain regardless of the answer, it was the least she could do.

"Where are we going?" Honoka asked, following closely at Nozomi's side.

"I wanted to have a little privacy." Nozomi stopped walking, standing in the middle of the empty park.

"Why?"

Nozomi kept her eyes focused straight, sighing. "I have some things to tell you Honoka, and I want you to listen to me while I tell you."

"Is it that important?

"It's very important." Nozomi tried to swallow but found it difficult, taking deep breaths to steady herself for what she knew was coming. "I actually have been avoiding you lately, Honoka. That's not something you made up on your own." She felt Honoka's eyes boring holes into the side of her head.

"That's not true, is it?" Honoka asked with an audible tremble in her voice. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Nozomi kept her gaze forward, she heard Honoka's sniffles from her side. She hated how clumsy all this was. "But you never did anything wrong, Honoka."

"But you've been avoiding me. So I must have done something that made you upset." Honoka took in sharp breaths.

"You never did anything to make me upset. This whole problem is my fault, it's hard to tell you why." Nozomi's stomach knotted, she couldn't look that Honoka, but she needed this to come out.

"So I didn't make you mad?" Honoka asked, voice small and low. She wrung her hands together.

"Of course not." Nozomi went wide-eyed, turning to face Honoka for the first time since leaving school. "I could never be mad at you about anything."

Honoka let out a large breath, her shoulders relaxed. "Then why have you been acting so weird?"

"It's not very easy to say," Nozomi answered, feeling the pressure of Honoka's curious stare. "It's something personal."

Honoka smiled and her eyes sparkled. "You can tell me anything. I'll always be here to listen to you no matter what."

There was so much sincerity and care in her words, Nozomi could feel herself calm down. It was another thing that Nozomi realized she loved. She had to be honest now, there wasn't any point in finding excuses. Her friends had all made sure of that. The only thing left was to come out and say it.

"Have I ever told you how important you are to me?" Nozomi asked, surprised by the frankness of her question. Honoka blinked a few times, shaking her head no in response. "Well, you are. I love the way you're always so cheerful and upbeat, I've never been around anyone who makes me smile as much as you do. You're always trying to do your best for everyone in the group, even when you might be struggling on your own. You try your hardest at everything and make friends so easily, I've always admired that side of you."

"I don't think I'm all that amazing or anything," Honoka said, a hand in front of her face quick to brush off the tender words. She went quiet as she stared at Nozomi.

"To me, you are that amazing." Nozomi wasn't sure when it happened, but she found herself taking one of Honoka's hands into her own. "Ever since we first became friends I've felt this way, and it's what made me start to act so strange around you."

Honoka squeezed at Nozomi's hand. "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you, Honoka."

Nozomi stood and waited, her sweaty hand gripping wildly at Honoka's for at least some small amount of hope. Honoka knew now, it wasn't some hidden secret. All there was left to do was hope that things would turn out how she had always dreamed.

Honoka rubbed her thumb up and down the back of Nozomi's hand. "You mean it?" her lips formed a tight line.

"I wouldn't say something like that as a joke."

Honoka tugged at Nozomi, forcing her attention. "I never thought you'd feel that way. It makes me happy."

It sounded so much like a yes, but Nozomi couldn't make assumptions now. She kept quiet, only choosing to hold onto Honoka and stare. It could have all been a cordial way to bring her down gently.

"I like you too, Nozomi." Honoka licked her lips. "No, I love you."

Without thinking, Nozomi tugged Honoka in close. Wrapping her arms around Honoka's waist and pulling into a hug, she almost felt like crying. When Honoka returned the embrace, Nozomi knew it was all real. They stood in the empty park, hugging for what Nozomi had hoped would be forever. Bliss and elation were all she felt, smiling as Honoka rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back.

"I can't believe you feel the same way." Nozomi pulled back first.

"How couldn't I fall for you," Honoka said, face a precious few inches from Nozomi's. "You're super amazing, pretty, and you've always been so nice to me. You even go along with all my weird ideas."

Nozomi chuckled. "You can do some dumb things sometimes."

"Hey!"

"But, I love even those parts of you."

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. Nozomi could feel Honoka's slow and rhythmic breathing on her lips.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Nozomi leaned in. Honoka meeting her lips halfway. Their first kiss was chaste and clumsy, inexperienced lips feeling out one another in a quick show of affection that only lasted a second. Both were sure that it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
